Dauntless sings!
by CharlotteStylinson
Summary: the war never happen'd what will happen when the dauntless have a singing contest? fourtris love! rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is my new story called drum roll please...Dauntless sings! So enjoy and review asap!**

**Z R  
**

Chp 1: announcement

We were all gathered in the dining hall one morning, eating and feeling totally content, well most of us. But hey this is dauntless what do you expect?

Anyways I was sitting with Tris, Christina, Al (who for some reason was always glaring at me) and Will. My arm was around Tris and we were all eating on the delicious bacon our cook had decided to make this morning.

Of course this morning had to be ruined by none other than... Eric. Oh joy. He walked into the hall with a peeved look on his face and walked onto the stage that had been set up this morning. Then he took the microphone from a stand and said,

"good morning dauntless, I am here to announce that two days from now will be our first talent show ever! Since we want everyone to participate, it is mandatory. Have a good day!" There were many grumbles of unhappiness from the other dauntless. Eric ignored them.

Then he walked to our table and gave tris a flirtatious smile. Only to receive a glare from me, and surprisingly from Al. Huh maybe Al likes tris. Well that would definitely suck but.

"So, Tris I was hoping maybe you could do a duet with me for the talent show" Eric said suggestively

"Stay. Away. From. Her" I responded coldly

Eric shrugged and walked away

Wow I had a lot of planning to do.

**Yea it's really short but as long as I get at least 2 positive-ish reviews then I will continue. Feel free to give me ideas, but remember they have to relate to the characters' lives **

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, everyone review and subscribed so fast that I had to reward you with another chapter! I apologize for the slight inconvenience but I will be going on a 2 week vacation tomorrow, and will not have access to a computer. So tonight I will try and get 2 or 3 more chapters up!**

**And special shout-outs to... Katnis499, syreze, Fourtris-divergent, and ****ALW4**** . For commenting!**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything. Yet.**

Tonight was the night. I guess you could say that I'm nervous, but then I'd probably punch you in the face.

Tonight was the night, which I will sing the love song to Tris. I've rehearsed for 2 days almost non- stop. Okay yeah, I'm freaking out.

I didn't have much time to panic though because thanks to oh so amazing Eric, I have been here by dubbed as the first performer. Gee thanks Eric.

The order of the acts goes like this,

Four

Tris

Al **(for the purpose of the story Al is alive)**

Christina

Will

Peter, Drew and Molly

Eric

Uriah

Then there were about forty acts after that, since the population of dauntless was to big the talent show was split into 4 parts, one every other day.

Eric walked up to me, handed me the mic and wished me luck. Ha.

Nervously, I stepped on stage, and started the song.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you

I will stay.  
Nobody will break you,  
Yeah.

Trust in me, trust in me.  
Don't pull away  
Trust in me, trust in me.  
I'm just trying to keep this together,  
Because I could do worse and you could do better

Tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you.

I finished confidently and walked off the stage, only to be wrapped in an entrancing kiss by Tris. I move my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss .

After we finally pulled away, I leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I love you"

She replied back, "I love you too"

Then with another small kiss she took the microphone and walked onto the stage.

Then she started to sing.

_Elevator buttons in morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight that doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

when she finished she blushed and walked off, I ran up to her and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

God I love her.

**Well thanks for reading!**

**Songs- beside you by Marianas trench**

**And ours by Taylor swift**

**I only update if I get reviews, and please suggest songs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Wow. Don't yell I haven't posted in like forever but I've been so busy and this isn't a chapter but this is a song I wrote, I was thinking Lynn would sing it. Oh and here is something to make you give me honest feed back; this story can only continue if you guys tell me what you think of this, who should sing it, and what I should write about. Also if you review (positive or no you will get a shout out in my next chapter) **

**So review and hope you like**

**Verse 1**

Take a minute

Mind set on replay

Thinking back to the day

When you thought he was here to stay

Take a minute

**Chorus**

Now push the button

Erase all the memories

Of you and me

Shut your mind off

Listen to your heartbeat

Cause it's no easy feat to leave.

**Verse 2**

Give it no thought

Just all that you've got

Resting on the whim of impossibility

No more serenity

And he's not here to stay

But for now just say

**Chorus**

Now push the button

Erase all the memories

Of you and me

Shut your mind off

Listen to your heartbeat

Cause it's no easy feat to leave.

**Verse 3**

I won't stop fighting

Won't rest even

The restraint of peace

The blanket of kindness

Freedom is lovely

So let it be

**Chorus**

Now push the button

Erase all the memories

Of you and me

Shut your mind off

Listen to your heartbeat

Cause it's no easy feat to leave.

**So tell me what you think **

**Z R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you can stop fangirling now cause I wrote another chapter. With 2 surprise guests you will soon find out. Oh and btw, the order of performers is bulls***. I'm just going with whoever comes to mind here. Oh and there will be a new song suggestion (written by me) at the end of the chapter. I'm currently writing this with no wifi, so I will post it a bit later than I wrote it. **

**I OWN NOTHING!...well maybe Niall Horan. **

Lynn POV**:**

I was about to go on stage and sing my heart out. Great. Nerves were bundling in my stomach like butterflies. I need to punch something, but there was no time Eric had just introduced me and I somehow managed to move my feet onstage. And start singing;

_Take a minute _

_Mind set on replay_

_Thinking back to the day_

_When you thought he was here to stay_

_Take a minute_

_Now push the button_

_Erase all the memories_

_Of you and me_

_Shut your mind off _

_Listen to your heartbeat_

_Cause it's no easy feat to leave._

_Give it no thought_

_Just all that you've got _

_Resting on the whim of impossibility _

_No more serenity _

_And he's not here to stay_

_But for now just say_

_Now push the button_

_Erase all the memories_

_Of you and me_

_Shut your mind off _

_Listen to your heartbeat_

_Cause it's no easy feat to leave._

_I won't stop fighting _

_Won't rest even _

_The restraint of peace _

_The blanket of kindness_

_Freedom is lovely _

_So let it be _

_Now push the button_

_Erase all the memories_

_Of you and me_

_Shut your mind off _

_Listen to your heartbeat_

_Cause it's no easy feat to leave._

Well that wasn't so bad. According to all the cheers I got I must've been pretty good. I smile, cheer and run off the stage to go eat some food, only to be stopped by Marlene.

"You were amazing" she gushed happily

"Aww thanks Mar" I give her a hug and we both go sit down next to Uriah and Shauna, as Eric introduces the next act.

TRIS POV

Tobias and I were sitting watching Eric introduce the next act,

"Now we have some very special guests from Erudite and Abnegation, as our first guest, please welcome Caleb Prior.

Shocked I turn to see my brother walk on to the stage, a microphone in hand, as he started singing

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are _

_I had to find you, tell you I need you _

_Tell you I set you apart__  
__Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart__  
__Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start__  
__I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart__  
__But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are__  
__Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start__  
__Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

wow that was actually quite good, I didn't have time to get up and congratulate him, because th next act was coming on the stage, Susan. I was happy to see her but I also knew that this was hard for her cause of her being abnegation and all, so she wasn't supposed to attract attention to herself. She started the song;

_I live alone, that's fine  
I eat alone most of the time  
Every night I walk myself home_

I sing alone, don't need a band  
Just need my voice and my two small hands  
And I make noise, and it's my choice to be fine

So I say that I'm fine  
And I swear I mean that most of the time  
But tonight, I wish you were mine  
As I drive through the night  
I can't stop picturing you by my side  
So hold my hand, hold my hand, hold it tight

I have this gift, it's in my heart  
I don't get bored or lonely for the most part  
And I have friends and I need them at times  
But these days I see your face  
Everywhere and I can't escape  
And I choose you to hold onto for life

So I say that I'm fine  
And I swear I mean that most of the time  
But tonight, I wish you were mine  
As I drive through the night  
I can't stop picturing you by my side  
So hold my hand, hold my hand, hold it tight

And I say that I'm fine, as I pray that I'll be fine  
If you ask me today I might not be able to lie

So I say that I'm fine and I swear I mean that most of the time  
But tonight I wish you were mine, mine, mine, mine  
As I drive through the night  
I can't stop picturing you by my side  
So hold my hand, hold my hand  
Hold it tight  
Hold it tight

As she walked off the stage I got up and congratulated her, but we didn't talk for very long same with Caleb because _faction before blood _was very important here.

**There you go, and here is my new song suggestion. Please tell me who you think should sing it and your opinion. Oh and the songs just sung are the scientist by Coldplay and fine by Darrelle London. **

**Verse 1**

Now I'm already burning letters

It's more of a moral victory

And I don't know where this will get me

But for now

I'm setting my soul free

**Chorus**

Red flames burning through

All my tears

Crackling of the fire is all I hear

My red beating heart

Now accessorized with a new scar

A wish on a bright star took out my spark

**Verse 2**

It's more than any emotion

Something I can't conquer

All I see is flames

Not of victory but pain

Don't think I'll ever be the same

**Chorus**

Red flames burning through

All my tears

Crackling of the fire is all I hear

My red beating heart

**Verse 3**

Words on a page

Tear up my world bit by bit

Footsteps on a passage way

Finally give way and

I fall into the flames 

**Chorus**

Red flames burning through

All my tears

Crackling of the fire is all I hear

My red beating heart

**Tell me what u think**

**Z R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well this is your punishment for not reviewing, no chapter until I get at least 2 reviews, I mean it, the more reviews the more chapters so come on and review! Also tell me who I should write about next and If I should write more songs. After the competition I will write about their lives in dauntless. Also, I forgot to dedicate chp 3 to the people who reviewed, so I will do that in an upcoming chapter **

**Bye for now **

**-Z R **


End file.
